Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to data processing. More particularly, some embodiments of the present invention provide systems and methods for processing and displaying time-related geospatial data streamed from one or more data sources.
With the number of mobile devices and the amount of data provided by each device continuously increasing, the overall amount of data to be processed, stored and analyzed is also greatly increasing. A mapping application allows a user to visualize and interact with geospatial data through an interactive map. Since geospatial data is also typically very large in size, displaying the data significantly increases the system demand on input/output, bandwidth and processing time. For example, conventional mapping applications are inefficient and unable to process the increased amount of streamed data in addition to querying previously stored historic data with low latency.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for processing and displaying geospatial data.